Your Mine In My Dreams
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: Chazz is haunted every night with dreams filled with a blue haired slacker. He just hasn’t decided if it’s a good or bad thing yet.


I need him

Title: Your mine in my dreams

Author: Kaibajoey1

Pairing: Chazz/Syrus

Warning: Wet dreams and masturbation. That's about it really.

Summary: Chazz is haunted every night with dreams filled with a blue haired slacker. He just hasn't decided if it's a good or bad thing yet.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Please don't sue.

A/N: OMG! I wrote a story that wasn't filled with violent Zane! Yay me! But anyway I just wanted to give my fans another good story. Hopeful you guys didn't just love me because I wrote rape fics. Hope you like this one as much as the others. Also I have watched the newer episodes where Syrus is in Ra and so on and so forth but I just like the time frame of him in Slifer so I pretty much write all my stories in a season one time set. Hope that doesn't bother you guys to much.

Enjoy!

I need him. I don't know why but my body was just convinced that it wanted the light blue haired slacker. I couldn't control it anymore. It was driving me mad. The thoughts of him screaming my name, the sight of him writhing in my dreams…I needed this to end! I had to do something.

I turn a corner and see the person who was haunting my dreams walking towards me. Why would he be out this late at night? I'm only out here because I can't sleep. I don't even really know his name. I'm in Obelisk and he's in Slifer. There's no reason I need to know his name. His eyes are glued to the ground so he doesn't see when I block his path, making him bump into me and fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going you slacker!" I yell as he looks up at me, rubbing his head. The desire in me screams when my eyes met his light gray ones. He sits there on the ground staring before he starts to get up, streaming out apologies that fall on deaf ears.

My hand shoots out before I can stop myself, grabbing the front of his school uniform jacket. I stair him dead in the eyes as the control is flooding out of my body. We're all alone. There's no one here, just me and the one that has been plaguing my mind. I hold his jacket tight as I bring him up to my level.

"What's your name?" I growl before the last of my control fades away. The fear in his eyes over whelms me as desire shoots down my spine. He just stares at me until I shake him in my grip and he quickly starts to stutter. "M-My name i-is Syrus…Syrus Truesdale."

"Well Syrus, today is just not your lucky day"

With that I shove him into the wall of the school, holding his hands above his head as my other hand shoots under his shirt. A blush blooms across his face as he gasps in shock. It was the perfect opportunity to shove my lips against his, forcing my tongue inside. He tries to jerk away but I use my body to push him harder against the wall, keeping my mouth firmly planted against his.

Our kiss breaks with a small trail of saliva still connecting our lips. It breaks when he jerks his head to the side, trying to avoid another kiss. That just leaves his neck open for attack. I latch on to the spot below his neck and bite down, determined to leave a mark. The slight whine that comes out of his mouth surprises me a little.

"That sensitive or is this just turning you on?" I whispered in his ear before I nibbled on it, hearing another sharp intake of breath. "J-just sensitive I guess." He gasped out before a moan came flowing out of his mouth as I applied more pressure to the piece on neck I had drawn between my lips.

I continued to move down his neck with my lips as my other hand reached for the zipper on his jacket, slowly pulling it down to reveal the yellow turtle neck he wore underneath. Funny, he wears yellow under the red like he has some chance of getting into Ra. Without another layer blocking my way I could easily press my thumb against his nipple still hidden under his shirt. His moans became more erratic as I hardened inside my pants. God he was just filling all of my fantasies. God this was getting hot. I couldn't stop wondering why this was going so well. It was kind of like…

POV change

His eyes snapped open as he came face to face with the pillow he was cuddling. "Damn it all!" He yelled in frustration as he felt his erection straining against his pants. How was this fair? Why did he always have to realize it was a dream before any of the good parts could happen? It just left him frustrated and horny. He tried to will it away but it was just one of those mornings where it would only go away with a little help from his right hand.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he slid his hands inside his pants and slowly grasped his throbbing hard on. Images of Syrus pinned below him filled his mind. The way he would moan and gasp, begging for him to give him more. For him to rub a little harder or to suck a little lower.

It was just too many thoughts for one man to handle. His hand started to move faster at the thought of what Syrus would look like when he came. Would his mouth be open in a silent scream or just full of Chazz's name? Would he pull his bottom lip in between his teeth as he tried to hold back from vocalizing his pleasure? God the possibilities seemed endless.

Those thought were what brought Chazz to completion, making him spill his seed all over his hand as he tried to hold back the moan that was daring to pass his lips.

He lay there breathless on his bed, his hand still resting inside his pants. He needed to stop this. These thoughts were going to drive him insane. Why Syrus? What was the attraction that drew him to the blue haired wimp? No matter how hard he tried to figure it out all he did was draw a blank.

As his breath returned to normal he withdrew his hand and studied it for a minute. The white substance started to slide down his arm slowly as he watch some of it start to dry.

"_How can I stop these dreams?"_ he thought as crossed the room to his bathroom to wash the drying sticky substance of his hand.

There just had to be a way.

A/N: There you guys go. If you like it please leave me a review. They make me smile!


End file.
